


"I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: A Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: The atmosphere in the Sakurai household was different than the other days, and he knew perfectly well why. The young master wasn’t a child anymore, he was a man now. After his coming of age ceremony two days ago, his father had talked with him about the future of their family. And this meant only one thing.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: A Forbidden Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death."

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-fifth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Angst hit again...

The atmosphere in the Sakurai household was different than the other days, and he knew perfectly well why. The young master wasn’t a child anymore, he was a man now. After his coming of age ceremony two days ago, his father had talked with him about the future of their family. And this meant only one thing.

Aiba stayed hidden behind a wall, as he watched Sakurai’s parents and the young master walking through the hallways with their guests. And their daughter.

The young master noticed him and for a second their gazes met: their eyes were overflowing with sadness and soon even with tears; their mouths weren’t curved up in their usual smiles. Aiba couldn’t stand to see his lover in that state, but, even more, he couldn’t bear to feel that way. So, he averted his gaze and walked away.

However, after a few seconds, he was stopped by another servant.

“Aiba, a message from the young master. He asks of you to wait for him in his chamber.”

He didn’t turn to look at Sakurai, he only nodded and compiled to the request. This had to happen one day after all. His young master will thank him for the beautiful memories and then leave him because he had to fulfil his duty. He couldn’t be anymore the reckless boy who kissed his servant behind a cherry tree.

He reached the room he knew very well by now and waited there, sat on the _tatami_. In that exact same spot, everything started, three years ago. Their love, their pain, their secret.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Aiba was brushing the young master’s long hair, enjoying their soft texture. It might be silly, but his heart was happy with even just that._

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_“About your hair, young master. They’re beautiful.”_

_“Thank you. However, yours are better. Even though I prefer them longer.”_

_The words didn’t come out from his mouth because what his young master said went straight to his heart, making his heartbeat increase fast. Those feelings were wrong though, so he coughed and tried to change the subject._

_“Do you feel different than yesterday? Now that you have turned seventeen.”_

_“I feel that I’m closer to my prison,” Sakurai replied with a serious tone._

_“Why?”_

_“When I’ll turn twenty, my parents will surely arrange an_ omiai _.”_

_Right...The young master wasn’t a peasant like him. He deserved to be with someone who was worthy of being called his wife._

_“I’m sure your parents will choose someone suitable for you.”_

_“Are you fine with this?”_

_His hands stopped mid-air, Sakurai’s hair still in his hands. Of course he wasn’t fine with this, of course he wanted to oppose himself, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t worthy…_

_“Young master…”_

_Sakurai turned, facing him, “Aiba, what happened between us, that kiss...What did it mean to you?”_

_How he could have said that it was the best moment of his life? That he had never felt his heart beat that fast? That he had felt as if he were in heaven?_

_“Aiba,” as his name was called, he raised his head and watched how Sakurai held his hand, “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”_

_“Me too. This feeling is wrong, I don’t have the right to think about you in that way-”_

_“I shouldn’t too, but I can’t control my heart anymore.”_

_Neither him. Still, it wasn’t that simple. They couldn’t be like normal lovers._

_“Young master, if they find out-”_

_“Exactly,_ if _.”_

_He stared at his young master’s eyes; desperation, fear, but also determination, courage. All kinds of feelings were inside them, Aiba had never seen them that intense._

_“Young master...I love you,” he finally told him the words he had always wished to say._

_Sakurai smiled, some tears escaping his eyes, “We will have to be careful from now on.”_

_He nodded, before leaning for a hug and a kiss, which had the salty taste of their tears._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They chose to be together and now, they had to bear the pain that came with it.


End file.
